Love's Arrangement
by DaliaCriss
Summary: Avant sa mort, le père de Kurt fait un marché avec Blaine Anderson, le fils de feu Brock Anderson de Andersons Bank et Stock – un mariage entre lui et son fils, Kurt quand il aura l'age requis. Kurt arrive dans un monde qui lui est peu familier mais plus acceuillant qu'avec sa belle-mère et ses deux demi-frères. Rated M pour les futurs chapitres.
1. Le Mariage

Hello la compagnie ! Voilà, voilà ma toute première traduction d'une fanfiction !

Celle-ci s'appelle "Love's Arrangement" écrite par WrittenFables qui a bien voulut me laisser la traduire.

J'espère, que cette histoire - et surtout traduction - vous plaîra :D

**Note de** **l'auteur**** : ****Rated M pour les futurs chapitres de smut. Blaine à 24ans et Kurt à 19ans quand ils se marient. Je ne dirais pas que c'est basée dans un endroit en particulier, parce que je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchis. Nous allons donc simplement dire que cela ce passe à New-York dans un avenir lointain ou un truc du genre – pas de voiture volantes ou robots. Donc pas d'endroit en particulier, juste ce qui sort de ma tête (effrayant hein?) **

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
The Wedding**

"Nous allons bientôt arriver," dit l'homme aussi patiemment que possible à la femme infecte sur la banquette arrière. Kurt admirait la retenue de l'homme. Il était assis à côté de sa belle-mère et de ses deux frères. Une limousine avait été envoyée afin de les conduire pour la grande occasion – Le mariage de Kurt. La cérémonie, qui allait avoir lieu dans le manoir de son futur mari, était à peu près à une heure ou deux heures de route. C'était deux heures à devoir rester à l'arrière de la limousine avec sa famille – seulement par mariage et avec tous les signaux qu'il voyait se rapprocher de plus en plus, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade et son corps s'impatienter de quitter la voiture.

"La dernière chose que nous voulons c'est d'être en retard pour le mariage !" hurla la femme. Kurt soupira tandis que ses deux frères ricanèrent. Ils avaient à peu près son âge mais agissaient plutôt comme s'ils avaient cinq ans.

"Oui, je veux absolument voir notre cher frère se marier à un parfait inconnu pour l'argent," dit l'un des deux. Kurt essaya de ne pas fusiller le garçon du regard. Carlton était l'aîné des deux tandis que Henry était simplement son ombre. Kurt les haïssait et le sentiment était partagé.

"Et le gâteau !" ajouta Henry.

"Les garçons, assez ! Je suis sûre que Kurt est déjà assez nerveux comme ça," dit sa belle-mère, Greta, d'une voix faussement sympathique. Kurt la regarda brièvement avant de regarder par la fenêtre. C'était à peine quelques mois après son 19ème anniversaire et il allait se marier. Kurt était vêtu d'une chemise blanche avec une veste argent et une cravate assortie. C'était une tenue prévite pour lui et c'était…beau et couteux. Le conducteur tourna sur une route de gravier où Kurt vit des rangées d'arbres de son côté ainsi que de l'autre. Apparemment, l'homme vivait hors de la ville. Il pouvait vivre avec ça.

"On n'est pas perdus, hein ?" grogna Carlton.

"Maintenant, vous savez que le manoir Anderson se trouve au milieu de nulle part," répondit Greta agacée. Le conducteur prit un autre tournant et arriva dans une grande allée. Kurt se pencha pour atteindre la poignée mais s'arrêta quand le conducteur l'informa qu'il lui ouvrirait la porte. Kurt n'aimait pas qu'on fasse les choses à sa place mais il pensa qu'il devait laisser couler, le conducteur avait assez souffert avec son odieuse famille. Il sourit à l'homme quand il ouvrit la porte. Kurt sorta doucement et bougea plus loin, ou plutôt fut poussé par ses frères, afin qu'ils puissent également sortir. Kurt regarda le grand manoir. Il y avait des décorations et quelques personnes dans de beaux costumes qui se tenaient debout à l'extérieur. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir les autres voitures garées à différents endroits, pas énormément mais quand même. Une voiture se distinguait en particulier. Kurt se retourna et souffla pour calmer ses nerfs.

"Merde. Je parie que tu auras tout ton travail fait à ta place," taquina Carlton et donna un coup de coude dans le bras de Kurt. Kurt était sur le point de répondre quand il vit quelqu'un en costume se diriger vers eux, surtout vers lui. Il le reconnut immédiatement.

"Hey, Kurt !" salua l'homme en étreignant Kurt. Kurt sourit.

"M. Montgomery," répondit Kurt poliment. L'homme recula et soupira d'un air heureux.

"Je ne suis plus ton tuteur, Kurt, appelle moi Wes. Maintenant, je vais t'escorter jusqu'à l'intérieur. La cérémonie commencera bientôt. Tu le verras quand ça commencera," dit Wes de façon rassurante.

"Ok," répondit Kurt alors qu'il laissa échapper un soupir. Wes sourit et lui montra le chemin jusqu'à une paire d'escalier en pierre.

"Vous êtes si gentil, Wes," dit Greta d'un ton poli – un ton que connaissait trop bien Wes et qu'il détestait.

"Mme. Hummel, je demande à ce que vous et vos fils m'appeliez M. Montgomery. Maintenant, je vais escorter Kurt dans le manoir, ça va bientôt commencer. S'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas en retard et ne perturbez pas la cérémonie," dit Wes d'un ton sévère. Greta parut énerver mais soupira. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses fils avant de regarder Wes.

"Bien sûr," répondit-elle. Wes hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Kurt et de placer sa main sur le bas de son dos. Une fois qu'ils eurent le dos tourné à la famille de Kurt, Kurt ne put plus cacher le sourire sur son visage.

"Est-ce inapproprié si je dis que tu m'as manqué ?" dit doucement Kurt. Wes rit légèrement alors qu'ils marchaient vers le manoir.

"Pas du tout, tu étais mon élève préféré. Et je suis heureux que leur ignorance n'ait pas déteint sur toi," remarqua Wes. Kurt sourit en réponse alors qu'il rentrait dans le manoir. Wes garda la porte légèrement entrouverte tandis que Kurt entrevoyait le décor. La pièce n'était qu'une entrée. Plusieurs autres portes se trouvaient de chaque côté de la pièce – des placards. Il y avait un couloir juste devant lui. "Par ici," lui fit signe Wes. Kurt prit une profonde respiration et suivit Wes dans le couloir vers une autre pièce. C'était une grande salle, peut être le salon. Il y avait une cheminée, au coin à droite se trouvait un escalier et tout au fond de la salle de grandes fenêtres avec une porte en verre coulissante – qui semblait mener à une jardin. Il y avait des tables recouvertes de nappes blanches avec des plats sous cloches. Kurt n'avait rien mangé avant qu'ils partent mais il ne pouvait vraiment rien avaler maintenant. Il vit quelques hommes et femmes prendre différentes directions, demandant pardon quand l'un d'entre eux lui rentrait dedans en courant.

"Kurt ?" demanda Wes.

"Oui ?"

"N'hésite pas à te balader un peu partout, même dans le jardin si tu veux. Nous allons commencer dans quelques minutes donc ce n'est pas le moment d'errer ou de se perdre," plaisanta Wes. Kurt rit doucement.

"On pourrait facilement se perdre ici," répondit Kurt.

"Crois-moi, je me perds souvent et beaucoup d'autres personnes aussi. Je dois aller voir Blaine maintenant, mais essaie de te détendre ok ?" dit doucement Wes. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais Kurt hocha la tête. Wes monta l'escalier et disparu dans un autre couloir. Kurt soupira et se tourna vers les portes coulissantes. Sa famille n'était pas là et il ne voyait personne dans le jardin, il décida de prendre en compte la suggestion de Wes et sortit dehors. C'était un grand jardin. Mais il ne s'attendait à autre chose venant du manoir Anderson. C'était une belle vue. Dommage que le mariage ne se faisait pas à l'extérieur mais vu la couleur du ciel, il comprenait pourquoi. Il semblait qu'il y aurait bientôt de l'orage. Kurt regarda tout le jardin autour de lui. Son père lui vint à l'esprit – il lui manquait tellement.

* * *

"Blaine ?" Wes toqua à la porte. Il tourna la poignée pour voir l'homme assis sur son lit, feuilletant un cahier. Wes sourit légèrement en fermant la porte derrière lui. "Il est là," ajouta Wes. Blaine leva les yeux du cahier et le ferma rapidement.

"Comment il va ?" demanda-t-il, en se levant du lit.

"Il est nerveux, mais ça va aller. C'est ce que tu attendais et je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour lui une fois que la cérémonie sera terminé," répondit Wes. Blaine sourit, regarda le cahier et le glissa sous le matelas. Blaine Anderson était le fils de feu Brock Anderson et était l'une des familles les plus riches du pays. Quand Brock décéda, Blaine, étant son seul enfant, hérita de l'entreprise et du manoir. Il ajusta sa veste noire et sa chemise. Il portait tout le smoking sauf le manteau – il détestait porter le manteau.

"Et la famille ?" demanda timidement Blaine. Wes grogna.

"Les mêmes que dans mes souvenirs. Tout se déroule conformément au contrat. J'ai dit à Kurt qu'il pouvait sortir dans le jardin," ajouta Wes. Blaine se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres et écarta le rideau. Il sourit à la vue de son futur mari. Il avait fait faire ce costume exprès pour Kurt. Il se détourna de la fenêtre.

"Tu as sa bague d'ailleurs ?" demanda Blaine. Wes fouilla dans la poche de son manteau. Il en sortit une boîte en velours noir et la donna à Blaine. Le marié prit la boîte et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une bague en argent avec une ligne de diamants. Il y avait quelques motifs de feuilles autour de chaque diamant. L'une des tâches de Wes était de trouver une bague pour Kurt et pour Blaine. C'était la première fois que Blaine voyait la bague de Kurt. Wes avait encore la bague que Kurt allait donner à Blaine et il ne l'avait pas encore vue. "C'est parfait."

"Je dois retourner voir Kurt, mais tu es prêt pour ça ?" demanda Wes, connaissant déjà la réponse. Blaine sortit la bague de la boîte et la mise dans sa poche.

"Je suis prêt depuis plusieurs années."

* * *

"Tu n'essaie pas de te cacher au moins ?" demanda une voix sarcastique derrière Kurt. Le marié se tourna seulement pour lever les yeux au ciel en réponse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Carlton ?" demanda Kurt le regard toujours dirigé vers le jardin. Le garçon marcha jusqu'à Kurt.

"Ça va être mignon. Le riche homme Anderson prenant un petit garçon comme époux. Je suppose que ton père savait ce qu'il faisait quand il l'a pratiquement soudoyé pour te sortir de nos vies," répondit Carlton, prétendant s'intéresser à ses ongles. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Carlton faisait toujours ça. Il était comme sa mère et Henry ne faisait que suivre mais il était tout aussi méchant.

"Oui, ta vie était un enfer avec moi," dit Kurt avec sarcasme. Carlton rit.

"Tu ferais mieux d'être prudent avec ta bouche. Je suis sûr qu'elle va être moins utilisée pour parler qu'autre chose..." laissa entendre Carlton. Kurt jeta un regard noir à son ignorant de demi-frère.

"La ferme, Carlton. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chercher Greta et la suivre comme le fifils à sa maman que tu es," cassa Kurt. Carlton regarda Kurt et tira sur sa chemise.

"Tu veux vraiment commencer ça ?" défia Carlton. Même si Carlton et Henry avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas toucher Kurt, cela n'empêchait pas le tourment émotionnel. Ils l'insultaient. L'enfermaient dans des placards (bien sûr Kurt a appris à crocheter les serrures donc ce n'était pas si grave). Carlton faisait des remarques désobligeantes sur Kurt, que ce soit sur la couleur de sa peau ou de la façon dont il parlait, n'importe quoi qu'il puisse trouver pour que Kurt se sente mal dans sa peau.

"Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ici ?" demanda Wes d'un ton dangereusement bas. Carlton libéra la chemise de Kurt prétextant de remettre en place son col.

"Bien sûr que non, nous avions seulement une conversation entre frérots," répondit Carlton. Il toucha le col de Kurt une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, Kurt s'écarta. Il regarda son demi-frère mais Kurt le fixa le défiant de faire autree chose en la présente de Wes.

"Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ailleurs," suggéra fortement Wes. Carlton soupira avant de diriger vers la porte et de la fermer derrière lui. Wes se dirigea vers Kurt. "Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?" demanda Wes.

"Non. Il est juste le même connard que d'habitude," répondit Kurt. Wes était très familier avec la relation qu'entretenait Kurt et ses demi-frères.

"Je suis désolé qu'ils aient dû venir… Mais ce sera bientôt fini," rassura Wes. Kurt lui fit un petit sourire en retour. Wes mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit une autre boîte en velours noire. "C'est la bague pour Blaine." Les yeux de Kurt s'égayèrent un peu. Wes avait _accidentellement_ laissé échapper le genre de bague Blaine allait avoir pour Kurt et Kurt voulait que leurs bagues soient assorties. Kurt aimait les bagues en argent et Blaine celles en or – donc la bague était la réplique exacte que celle de Blaine mais elle était en or avec deux feuilles qui avaient de légères nuance de rouge. Il avait eu l'idée grâce à Wes. Quand Wes lui avait dit quel genre de bague Blaine allait lui prendra, Kurt hésita à prendre la même. Il avait peur que Blaine sois contrarié que Kurt connaisse le design et qu'il le copie. Wes lui assura que Blaine serait flatté que Kurt veuille que leurs bagues soient assorties – c'est donc ce qu'il avait fait. Kurt prit l'écrin et l'ouvrit. C'était la première fois qu'il vit la bague et il sourit. La bague était parfaite. La même que Blaine sauf qu'elle était en or. Il ferma l'écrin et le rendit à Wes.

"C'est parfait," répondit Kurt. Wes ne put s'en empêche de glousser à la réponse. Il prit l'écrin et le mis dans la poche de son manteau. Il jeta un regard à son téléphone et soupira.

"Il est temps," dit Wes. Kurt déglutit en se tournant vers les portes. Il entendit une musique commencer. C'était vraiment le moment. Kurt souffla et suivit Wes à l'intérieur du manoir. Il y avait des personnes assises. Il vit sa belle-mère et frères assis ensemble. Wes guida Kurt jusqu'à l'endroit où il allait devoir se tenir – il allait se marier maintenant.

* * *

Ç'était la première fois que Kurt voyait Blaine en personne. Il avait seulement vue une photo de lui une fois sur une couverture de magasine. Il était beau, vraiment beau. Et le voir en personne allait être beaucoup mieux qu'en photo. Kurt ne savait que peu de choses sur Blaine, et Blaine savait certaines choses sur Kurt.

Le père de Blaine était décédé il y a quelques années. Le père de Kurt était décédé il y a moins de un an.

Ils aimaient tous les deux la musique.

Kurt aimait la mode mais il s'habillait plus pour le confort qu'autre chose. Blaine était plus simple quand il s'agissait de vêtement.

La mère de Blaine était morte quand il était encore très jeune tout comme Kurt. Mais le père de Blaine ne s'était jamais remarié et Kurt aurait souhaité pouvoir dire la même chose pour son père. Il avait une belle-mère et deux demi-frères qui étaient tout sauf aimable.

Kurt ne reconnaissait que sa propre famille à la cérémonie, et Wes Montgomery, son ancien tuteur, personne ne semblait familier à Kurt. L'homme qui dirigeait la cérémonie se tenait à côté de Blaine et lui. Blaine sourit chaleureusement à Kurt alors qu'ils se prenaient la main à la demande de l'homme. Wes se tenait à proximité avec les alliances. L'idée d'être fiancé à quelqu'un semblait si moyenâgeux à Kurt. Il venait juste d'avoir 16 ans quand son père lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait arrangé. Son père et Blaine avait mis en place un contrat stipulant que quand Kurt aurait l'âge requis, il pourrait se marier avec Blaine Anderson – qui était maintenant le propriétaire de Anderson Banks and Stocks. Kurt avait entendu seulement des histoires par-ci par-là sur l'entreprise et la famille. Peu importe à quel point Kurt était en colère et blessé par la décision de son père, il lui était reconnaissant, d'une certaine manière. Kurt ne savait pas ce qu'exigeait le contrat, seuls Greta, son père et bien sûr leurs avocats savaient. Greta ne laissait rien échapper et son père non plus quand il était encore vivant.

Une partie du contrat l'avait fait quitter l'école et avoir un tuteur personnel. Les amis de Kurt lui manquaient mais quitter l'école avait été un soulagement. Wes Montgomery était un homme bien éduqué qui était le professeur de Kurt pour toutes les matières. Français, Anglais, Maths, Sciences, et autres. Kurt était très intelligent et Wes le motivait d'une manière que l'école n'avait jamais su faire. Il ne devait être touché ou blessé d'aucune façon, et bien sûr avoir un rencard était hors de question. Non pas que Kurt voulait sortir avec quelqu'un de toute façon.

L'homme demanda à Kurt de donner l'alliance à Blaine en premier. Kurt relâcha la main de Blaine, notant mentalement les légères callosités sur ses doigts, il avait le sentiment que Blaine jouait de la guitare. Il se tourna vers Wes qui tendit la boîte à Kurt. Il prit l'écrin, l'ouvrit et sortit l'alliance. Il répéta les mots que l'homme de cérémonie lui dictait tandis qu'il glissait la bague autour du doigt de Blaine. Blaine souffla et sourit en voyant la bague. Kurt avait toujours peur que Blaine ne l'aime pas mais l'expression sur son visage fit vite s'envoler cette crainte. Blaine répéta les mêmes mots quand Wes lui tendit l'autre boîte et il glissa lui aussi la bague au doigt de Kurt. Il n'est pas venu à l'esprit de Kurt qu'à la fin, ils devraient s'embrasser. Blaine serait le premier baiser de Kurt, et son premier tout. Quand l'homme dit qu'ils pouvaient s'embrasser. Blaine sourit chaleureusement à Kurt, il mit une main sur sa joue et embrassa l'autre. Kurt sourit à la légère pression de ses lèvres et lui retourna le baiser sur sa joue. L'homme annonça les deux maintenant mariés en tant que M. Anderson. Kurt ne dit rien, car même s'il aurait aimé garder son nom pour son père, il ne voulait plus jamais être associé à sa belle-mère et ses demi-frères.

Il y eut de légers applaudissements tandis que l'homme félicita les deux hommes pour leurs noces et invita tout le monde à diner et boire. Kurt regarda Carlton et Henry se diriger vers la table avec toute la nourriture. Une musique retentit alors que Kurt regardait quelques invités se mélanger et manger. Il y avait quelques servants, ou peu importe comment ils étaient appelés, qui parcouraient la pièce en offrant à boire toute sortes de boissons. Kurt regarda Blaine parler avec Wes et un autre homme, un blond en costume. Kurt saisit cette occasion pour essayer de se faufiler loin de la foule. Il contempla l'alliance à son doigt et sourit. Elles étaient tout à fait assorties.

Par curiosité, Kurt sortit par la porte d'entrée et fit juste quelques pas dehors. Il soupira et se détourna. La voiture était toujours là. Cette voiture les avaient suivis pendant tout ce temps et il avait le sentiment de savoir qui c'était. Il y eut quelques personnes qui sortirent pour retourner à leurs voitures. Certains d'entre eux sourirent et félicitèrent Kurt avant de partir. Kurt soupira. Ça y était. Il était marié. Il essaya de ne pas faire attention à la voiture. Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour et de retourner à l'intérieur quand il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui.

"Te voilà," C'était Blaine. Kurt se retourna pour faire face à son nouveau mari tout en tournant la bague sur son doigt. "Tu n'essaies pas déjà de t'échapper, n'est-ce pas ?" plaisanta Blaine. Kurt sourit et émit un petit gloussement.

"Juste de la foule," répondit Kurt.

"Je comprends. Comment vas-tu ?" demanda Blaine en se rapprochant de son mari. Kurt s'était attendu à se sentir gêné ou même mal à l'aise près de Blaine – mais pas du tout. Blaine n'essayait pas de l'atteindre ou d'établir un contact physique même s'il le voulait.

"Je vais bien, j'aime vraiment ma bague," fit signe Kurt. Blaine sourit et commença à tourner sa propre bague.

"J'aime vraiment la mienne. J'aime qu'on soit assortis, c'était une bonne idée," répondit Blaine. "Tu es très beau d'ailleurs." complimenta-t-il. Les joues de Kurt se teintèrent de rouge.

"Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. J'aime bien ce costume. J'étais un petit peu inquiet qu'il ne m'aille pas quand il a été livré," répondit Kurt.

"Oh, je me suis assuré que les mesures étaient les bonnes," déclara Blaine. Kurt regarda par-dessus son épaule et tourna sa tête quand il vit une fois de plus la voiture. Blaine remarqua la soudaine tension de Kurt. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Non, tout va bien," répondit immédiatement Kurt. Blaine ne le croyait pas. Cette fois, il prit la main de Kurt et la serra gentiment.

"Quelque chose t'embête, dis-moi, s'il te plait ?" demanda doucement Blaine. Kurt regarda Blaine dans les yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ils étaient noisette, presque vert. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Blaine et se rapprocha de lui.

"Je suis peut-être... paranoïaque mais..." commença Kurt mais s'arrêta. Blaine pressa légèrement la main de Kurt.

"Mais quoi ?"

"Cette voiture...Je crois qu'elle nous suit parce qu'elle était là quand on est arrivés et elle n'est pas partie. J'ai déjà vu cette voiture avant..." chuchota Kurt. Blaine se redressa.

"Laquelle ?" demanda Blaine. Kurt décrivit la voiture à Blaine et son mari pu la localiser. Blaine sortit son téléphone et envoya un message rapide avant de le remettre dans sa poche. "Merci de m'avoir prévenu."

"Je ne veux pas causer..." commença Kurt mais Blaine posa sa main sur sa joue pour le faire taire.

"Ce n'est rien. C'est chez toi maintenant, Kurt. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est que tu ne te sentes pas en sécurité ici. Si quelque chose te dérange ou t'inquiète, je me fiche d'à quel point tu penses que tu deviens paranoïaque ou que tu penses que ce n'est pas grand-chose, dis-le-moi. Parles-moi-en. Tu es mon mari, et je suis le tien. Je veux qu'il n'y ait aucun secret entre nous," Le pouce de Blaine commença à caresser la pommette de Kurt. Kurt resta silencieux mais hocha la tête en réponse quand Blaine enleva sa main de sa joue. Le même homme blond en costume arriva près d'eux.

"Que se passe-t-il, Blaine ?" demanda l'homme.

"Kurt ? Je te présente Jeffrey Sterling, ou Jeff. C'est l'un des gardes du corps, et un des meilleurs. Jeff, voici Kurt," introduisit Blaine. Jeff sourit et tendit la main à Kurt.

"Ravi d'enfin te rencontrer, Kurt. Je suis heureux que ce jour soit enfin arrivé," dit Jeff d'un ton joyeux. Kurt sourit et serra la main de Jeff.

"C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi, Jeff."

"Jeff, il y a une voiture que je ne reconnais et Kurt pense qu'elle le suivait..." lui expliqua Blaine à voix basse.

"En fait, nous l'avons remarqué un peu après l'arrivée de Kurt. Je garde un œil sur elle et Nick aussi. Personne n'est sorti de cette voiture pour l'instant, mais on attendait la fin de la cérémonie pour confronter la personne." Jeff regarda la voiture et remarqua le bruit du moteur qui démarrait et les roues qui tournaient. "Je pense qu'il a enfin compris..." dit Jeff avec fierté quand la voiture fut sortie de son champ de vision. Blaine vit le soulagement sur le visage de son mari quand la voiture disparut.

"Tu sais qui était dans la voiture ?" demanda Blaine à Jeff.

"Pas encore, mais on a eu l'information dont on avait besoin. Je te dirais quand on le saura. Ne t'en fais pas, Kurt, on assure tes arrières," dit Jeff en tapotant l'épaule de Kurt. Kurt rit légèrement mais ne fut pas mal à l'aise. Il grinça des dents quand il entendit sa belle-mère rire, d'un rire hystérique et faux, dans le manoir. Jeff leva les yeux au ciel et rentra dans la main pour s'assurer que tout et tout le monde étaient encore en un seul morceau. Blaine tenait toujours la main de Kurt et la serra encore une fois.

"J'ai une petite surprise pour toi," dit Blaine.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Eh bien, d'abord je vais prévenir certains invités de la suite," commença Blaine. "Et puis, toi et moi irons à l'étage dans mon bureau et attendrons que ta belle-mère, tes deux demi-frères et David, mon avocat, arrivent." Blaine emmena Kurt jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir et continua à parler.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Kurt. Blaine sourit.

"Je serai heureux de te l'expliquer. Attends-moi en haut d'abord. Au bout du couloir, 3ème porte sur la gauche. David et moi serons là dans quelques minutes," Blaine donna à Kurt un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de retourner à la fête et Kurt fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il monta les escaliers et arriva au couloir. Ça ressemblait à un labyrinthe. Il y avait des portraits accrochés aux murs. Certains de Blaine et d'un home plus âgé – qui devait être son père. Kurt arriva à la porte dont lui avait parlé Blaine et l'ouvrit. C'était une grande bibliothèque avec un bureau devant une imposante fenêtre. Le souffle de Kurt se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il vit le nombre d'étagères et de livres qui couvraient la totalité des murs.

Il y avait une échelle pour pouvoir atteindre les étagères supérieures. Kurt adorait lire. Il n'aimait pas les eBooks, il préférait les vrais livres et en voir tout autour de lui était une magnifique vue. Ça pourrait très bien être la bibliothèque de la Belle et la Bête. Kurt n'avait pas fait attention aux bruits de pas dans le couloir et à la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il aurait juré avoir vu quelques vieux classiques comme Jane Austen. Il était sur le point d'aller en prendre un quand il entendit quelqu'un glousser derrière lui.

"Ça te plait ?" demanda Blaine.

"J'adore," répondit Kurt. Cela fit plaisir à Blaine.

"Bien. Tu peux venir quand tu veux. Même si je travaille, tu peux venir ici et lire ou faire ce que tu veux," dit Blaine joyeusement. Kurt sourit et se dirigea vers son mari.

"Nous avons seulement quelques minutes pour parler avant que ta famille n'arrive ici, donc nous devrions mettre certaines choses au point," dit un homme à la peau sombre dans un costume clair. "Je suis David Hughes, l'avocat des Anderson pour ainsi dire." Kurt tendit sa main à David qui la serra.

"Enchanté," répondit Kurt.

"Tu changeras d'avis quand tu le connaîtras mieux," rigola Blaine. David lui tapa sur l'épaule d'un air joueur. Kurt rit tandis qu'il regardait son mari s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau.

"Kurt, comme prévu dans le contrat, je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas la version complète, n'est-ce pas ?" commença David. Kurt n'était toujours pas ravi de ne pas le savoir.

"Non, je ne la connais pas," répondit Kurt. David pouvait sentir l'amertume dans la voix de Kurt, il le comprenait.

"Croyez-moi, c'est pour votre bien. Votre père et Blaine ont travaillé sur chaque mot de ce contrat. Tout est clair et précis. Je l'ai certifié, ainsi que à l'avocat de votre belle-mère. Personne ne peux le contester." dit David. Kurt lança un regard à Blaine puis revint à David.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre," répondit Kurt.

"La dernière partie du contrat stipule que quand vous seriez livré, pour ainsi dire, pour vous marier, votre famille devait recevoir une somme généreuse. Voyez-le comme une dot, sauf que Blaine la fournit, au lieu de vous," expliqua David. "Et il stipule aussi qu'après la cérémonie et l'argent donné, ils ne devront plus s'approcher de vous ou de ce domaine." Cela attira l'attention de Kurt.

"Quoi ?" Kurt n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

"Votre père était un grand homme et il voulait vraiment que quelqu'un s'occupe de vous après son décès. Il savait que sa femme ne répondrait pas à ce souhait après son départ. Donc, il a déclaré dans le contrat qu'ils n'auraient plus le droit d'avoir de contacts avec vous ou encore de vous approcher à moins 500 mètres. En d'autres termes, ils ne doivent plus faire partie de votre vie et ne peuvent rien exiger de vous une fois que vous et Blaine êtes mariés. "

"Vous voulez dire...ils...je..." Kurt ne trouvait pas ses mots. Blaine rit doucement en se levant de sa chaise pour se diriger vers son mari.

"Ton père a rendu ça très clair. Cela nous a pris un certain temps pour élaborer ce contrat, jusqu'à ce que lui et moi soyons satisfaits. Cependant, le choix t'appartient toujours, si tu veux les voir, c'est ton choix…" dit Blaine. Kurt regarda son mari. Même si ledit contrat disait que sa famille ne devait plus rien à voir à faire avec lui, Blaine lui disait que c'était son choix. Rien n'était forcé.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire...en fait...Je pense qu'on va s'en tenir au contrat," dit rapidement Kurt. David et Blaine rirent.

"Je pensais bien que vous diriez ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, laissez-moi parler quand ils seront là. Ils ne peuvent plus vous blessez ni vous menacer. Ce contrat est solide et légal. Votre belle-mère était au courant de tout." David marcha vers le bureau pendant que Blaine posait sa main dans le bas du dos de Kurt.

"Considère ça comme un cadeau de mariage, de la part de ton père et moi," murmura Blaine. Kurt sourit.

"C'est parfait," répondit Kurt. Avant que Blaine ne puisse dire autre chose, la porte s'ouvrit sur Greta, Carlton et Henry.

"J'espère que nous n'avons rien interrompu." dit gentiment Greta. Blaine prit son visage poli, il saisit la main sur Kurt et le conduisit jusqu'au bureau.

"Pas du tout, asseyez-vous. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps," dit David. Greta prit la chaise, incapable de contenir le sourire sur son visage. Elle savait ce qui allait venir en suite tout comme ses deux fils. Blaine ouvrit un tiroir et en tira un petit carnet noir – c'était un chéquier. Kurt se sentait un peu mal à l'aise que Blaine soit en train de remplir un chèque mais son mari le faisait sans aucune hésitation. Il griffonna sur le papier, le déchira et le tendit à David.

"La somme dont nous avions convenu." dit David. il remit le chèque à Greta. La femme tira vite dessus et l'examina. Elle afficha un sourire satisfaction, plia le chèque et le mit dans son sac.

"Je suis si contente d'avoir pu obtenir tout ça dans la tranquillité. Je suis sûre que Kurt nous dira tout..." commença Greta. David s'était dit que la femme ferait quelque chose comme ça, et leva la main.

"Avez-vous connaissance de la dernière page du contrat, Mme. Hummel ?" demanda David. Greta s'arrêta pendant un moment. Ses deux garçons la regardèrent.

"Qu'est-ce c'est ?" demanda Greta.

"Nous vous avons donné la somme convenue. Maintenant la partie finale, à moins que Kurt demande le contraire, veut que vous et vos fils ainsi que toute autre personne de votre famille n'ait plus aucun contact avec Kurt." Kurt vit l'expression sur le visage de ses frères et de Greta.

"C'est quoi le problème ?" demanda Henry. Kurt s'attendait à ça.

"Ça veut dire que s'ils font une grande fête ou autre, on pourra pas y aller." Carlton lança un regard noir à Kurt.

"Les garçons, taisez-vous. Kurt, tu ne veux sûrement pas tourner le dos à ta famille," Greta dirigea son attention vers son beau-fils. Il s'agissait de la même femme qui laissait ses garçons le maltraiter. Il s'agissait de la même femme qui disait des choses horribles sur Kurt devant lui ainsi que dans son dos quand elle croyait bêtement qu'il n'écoutait pas. Cette femme n'était pas sa famille et son père avait raison.

"Ma seule famille est décédée." déclara fermement Kurt. Blaine se tenait à côté de son mari. Greta se leva de sa chaise.

"Tu n'es qu'un ingrat ! Après tous les sacrifices que j'ai faits pour toi ! Je t'ai donné un toit au-dessus de la tête et de la nourriture dans ton ventre ! Je t'ai protégé du mal..."

"Me protéger du mal ? Toi qui a laissé ces deux salauds m'enfermer dans des placards, dirent des choses affreuses sur moi, essayer de me coincer dans ma chambre ! Tu as trahi mon père et m'a laissé me débrouiller tout seul. Nous ne sommes pas une famille !" dit sèchement Kurt. Blaine prit le bras de son mari.

"Vous avez laissez vos garçons faire quoi ? Et Mme. Hummel, je sais que votre avocat a analysé chaque point de ce contrat avec vous et votre mari donc cela ne devrait pas être un tel choc pour vous." déclara David. Greta soupira et regarda ses fils. Elle était au courant de ça mais ne s'en était jamais inquiété, croyant que Kurt n'accepterait pas.

"Nous ne l'avons jamais blessé !" se défendit Carlton.

"Les blessures ne sont pas que physiques. Je me tiens à ce que mon père a écrit dans ce contrat. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous désormais. Vous avez votre argent et maintenant je veux que vous partiez," commanda Kurt d'un ton bas.

"Espèce d'égoïste..."

"Je crois que vous avez entendu mon époux, vous pouvez partir de votre plein gré ou je peux vous faire escorter," dit dangereusement Blaine. Greta laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

"Bon débarras, il servait à rien de toute façon." remarqua Carlton alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte.

"Tais-toi,-toi !" cria Great. "Ne pense pas que tu pourras revenir à la maison quand tu te feras jeter dehors, tu es tout seul pour toujours !" hurla Greta en poussant les deux garçons hors du bureau et en claquant la porte derrière elle. David commença à faire des petits cercles avec son doigt sur le côté de sa tête. Il avait eu à faire face à cette famille une fois déjà et il sentait une migraine arriver. Blaine sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

"Jeff ? S'il te plait assure-toi que Mme. Hummel et ses fils partent," dit Blaine dans le téléphone. Kurt entendit Jeff dire 'Pas de problème' avant que Blaine ne raccroche. Kurt laissa échapper un soupir et sentit son mari l'accompagner jusqu'à la chaise et le pousser gentiment à s'asseoir.

"Assieds-toi, love*," dit doucement Blaine. Kurt le fit et laissa échapper un autre soupir.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda David. Kurt regarda à David avant de revenir à son mari.

"Je pense. Pour l'instant je ne suis sûr que d'une chose," répondit Kurt.

"De quoi ?"

"J'ai vraiment faim," dit Kurt. Blaine se mit à rire et aider son mari à se lever de la chaise.

"Moi aussi. Allons manger quelque chose."

* * *

Le reste de la réception se déroula comme prévu. Il y avait de la musique et Kurt rencontra de nombreuses personnes, le personnel de maison qui vivait au manoir inclus. Blaine resta à ses côtés tout le temps, le présentant à différentes personnes, lui montrant les différentes pièces de la maison. Il le présenta même à Mme. Devereaux. La plus vieille femme qui vivait dans ce manoir. Elle était la gouvernante principale et était ici depuis que le père de Blaine était encore enfant. Elle était âgée mais avait toujours pleins d'énergie pour crier et donner des ordres. La femme était un poil intimidante.

"Blaine ! Que vous-ai-je dis ? Prenez une serviette quand vous mangez quelque chose avec de la sauce !" dit sévèrement Mme. Devereaux. Blaine avala rapidement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

"C'était juste une bouchée," souligna Blaine.

"Si vous faites une seule tâche sur cette veste..." menaça presque la femme.

"Faites-moi confiance, je n'oserais pas," l'interrompit Blaine. La femme leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna pour crier sur quelques personnes dans la cuisine. Blaine se tourna pour voir son mari qui essayait de ne pas rire mais qui échouait misérablement. "Attends un peu qu'elle commence avec toi aussi." Kurt continua de rire.

"Je pense que je l'aime bien," répondit Kurt. Blaine sourit et mit son bras autour de la taille de Kurt.

"C'est quelque chose," dit Blaine. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit une femme blonde en robe jaune se diriger vers eux.

"Blaine ! Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir à la cérémonie," s'excusa la femme en le serrant fort dans ses bras. "Je suppose qu'assister à l'anniversaire de mon insupportable frère était une plus grande priorité pour ma famille pour je ne sais quelle raison." Blaine rit et libéra la blonde.

"Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends. Je suis content que tu aies quand même pu venir à la réception. Il y a pleins de nourriture. Oh ! Et je te présente Kurt," introduisit Blaine. "Kurt, je te présente Quinn Fabray, l'une des meilleures secrétaires au monde." Quinn frappa doucement l'épaule de Blaine.

"La meilleure, je te remercie." dit doucement Quinn avant d'engloutir Kurt dans une étreinte amicale. "C'est un tel plaisir de te rencontrer, Kurt. J'espère que tu viendras nous rendre visite au bureau." Quinn s'écarta et Kurt lui sourit.

"C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi, Quinn," répondit Kurt.

"Je déteste rencontrer les gens et partir juste après mais je suis affamée. Ma famille a les pires cuisiniers au monde. La dernière fois j'ai eu une intoxication alimentaire. Et je sens le bœuf, excusez-moi." Quinn se précipita vers la table et saisit une assiette pour commencer à la remplir. Kurt rit avec Blaine.

"Je pense que je vais bien l'aimer," répondit Kurt.

"Elle est merveilleuse. Vous vous entendrez très bien," Blaine posa encore sa main sur le dos de Kurt. Kurt se tourna vers son mari et lui sourit chaleureusement.

"Tu sais...c'est bon si tu...si tu veux m'enlacer, je ne te repousserai pas," dit doucement Kurt. Blaine regarda son mari avant de prendre ses deux bras et d'encercler la taille de Kurt. La chaleur du corps de Blaine contre celui de Kurt justifia la douce expiration qu'il laissa sortir alors qu'il entourait le cou de Blaine avec ses bras.

"Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'envahissais ton espace," admit Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt.

"C'est gentil, mais c'est bon, j'aime ça," répondit Kurt. Ça fit sourire Blaine et il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Kurt. C'était agréable. Très agréable.

"Aw...C'est trop mignon !" dit Quinn avec son assiette pleine à la main. Blaine soupira tandis que Kurt rougit. Il allait vraiment aimer Quinn.

* * *

Il était vraiment tard, beaucoup plus tard que prévu. Après que le dernier invité ne soit parti, Blaine conduit Kurt à l'étage, dans leur chambre. Il n'était pas venu à l'esprit de Kurt que ce soir était leur nuit de noces – ce qui voulait dire sexe. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer à mesure qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de la chambre. Blaine ouvrit la porte et invita Kurt à entrer en premier. La chambre n'était pas immense mais le lit était un king size* avec un couvre-lit sombre. Il y avait un placard et un grand miroir, une télévision de l'autre côté de la chambre et une porte sur le côté droit du lit. Il y avait aussi une double porte de l'autre côté de la télévision et une grande fenêtre avec vue sur le jardin. Blaine sentit la soudaine nervosité de Kurt et prit sa main après avoir fermé la porte.

"Kurt ? Il faut qu'on parle." dit calmement Blaine en amenant Kurt jusqu'au lit. Kurt se lécha les lèvres et s'assit lentement au bout du lit. "Regarde-moi, s'il te plait," dit Blaine. Kurt regarda son mari comme il l'avait demandé. "Je veux que tu sache que, même si c'est notre nuit de noces, nous n'allons pas avoir de rapport sexuel." Kurt cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"Quoi..."

"Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt et nous devons encore apprendre à nous connaitre. Je sais que se marier avec quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas était un peu la cerise sur le gâteau, mais Kurt, la dernière chose que je veux, c'est que tu aies peur de moi ou que tu n'aies pas confiance en moi. Donc, nous allons prendre notre temps et nous ferons ce qui nous met à l'aise tous les deux. J'aimerais beaucoup que l'on dorme ensemble, bien sûr, mais je ne veux pas te forcer. Di- moi si tu veux dormir dans une autre chambre et j'arrangerais ça pour toi. Je veux que tu sois heureux avec moi, Kurt."

Kurt resta bouche-bée. Il n'allait pas coucher avec Blaine et Blaine qu'ils aillent doucement. Pourquoi cet homme voulait l'épouser quand il pouvait avoir n'importe qui ? Kurt sourit à son mari.

"Crois le ou non, je suis plus à l'aise avec toi que je ne l'ai jamais été avec personne. Donc, j'aimerais dormir avec toi, Merci," dit Kurt et il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Blaine. Blaine fut légèrement surpris mais accepta le geste.

"Je suis content d'entendre ça, tu n'as pas idée," murmura Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt. Il commença à frotter le dos de Kurt de haut en bas avant qu'il ne s'écarte. "Je le suis vraiment, et je suis heureux que tu sois enfin là." Blaine regarda Kurt dans les yeux. Ils étaient magnifiques. Il avait attendu si longtemps pour l'avoir et maintenant qu'il était là, c'était comme s'il rêvait encore. Il voulait se pencher et embrasser ces lèvres qu'il avait attendu si longtemps de toucher. Mais il se racla la gorge et sourit à la place. "Tu as besoin de prendre une douche ?"

"Non, j'en ai pris une avant de venir ici," répondit Kurt.

"Je vais en prendre une rapide. Pendant ce temps, tu peux explorer ta garde-robe et regarder tous les vêtements que j'ai fait faire spécialement pour toi. Et bien sûr," Blaine se leva du lit et attrapa la télécommande. "Celle-ci contrôle la télévision. Tu peux regarder le câble ou sinon j'ai Netflix*. Tu peux mettre ce que tu veux dans le menu. Ou tu peux regarder ce que j'ai, comme tu veux. Mets-toi à l'aise, c'est ta chambre maintenant." Blaine embrassa Kurt sur la joue, lui donna la télécommande et se dirigea vers la porte unique qu'il ferma derrière lui.

Kurt garda la télécommande mais se dirigea vers la double porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, il eut le souffle coupé. Le placard était immense. Il rentra à l'intérieur et put détecter quel côté était le sien et quel côté était celui de Blaine. Kurt sortit quelques chemises. Elles étaient neuves et semblaient être faites sur mesure pour Kurt. Blaine avait bien dit qu'il les avait fait faire pour lui. Elles étaient simples et élégantes, mais il savait qu'il serait à l'aise dedans. Oh wow, qu'est-ce qu'il allait mettre demain ?

Il entendit l'eau commencer à couler dans la salle de bain. Il regarda les vêtements une dernière fois puis sortit du placard. Il se dit qu'il devrait attendre que Blaine lui montre ses vêtements. Kurt prit la télécommande et appuya sur le bouton power. L'écran s'illumina et le menu apparut. Kurt pouvait regarder le câble, un DVD ou quelque chose sur Netflix. Kurt appuya sur l'option Netflix et observa la liste de Blaine. Il y avait beaucoup de choix. Celui qui attira son attention était une série qui s'appelait 'Once Upon A Time'. Il appuya sur le premier épisode et le regarda.

* * *

Juste avant la fin de l'épisode, Blaine ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un bas de pyjama et d'un débardeur blanc. Oh mon dieu, il avait un mari sexy. Kurt essaya de contenir le rougissement sur son visage et de se concentrer sur l'épisode, mais le générique de fin défila et l'épisode suivant se mit en route.

"J'ai cette série dans mon menu depuis quelques semaines et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la regarder. C'est comment ?" demanda Blaine avec enthousiasme en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de Kurt. Il se dit que Kurt pouvait avoir le côté droit du lit, ce qui lui allait. Ils avaient tous les deux une table de nuit et une lampe de leurs côtés, cela n'avait aucune importance quel côté prenait Kurt.

"J'adore. Tu veux regarder le premier épisode avec moi ?" demanda Kurt. Il s'était blotti sous les couvertures après avoir mis un pyjama qu'il avait trouvé dans le placard et un t-shirt à manches longues. Blaine sourit en voyant la tenue de Kurt.

"Non, tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu peux regarder celui d'après." dit Blaine en se glissant dans les draps. Kurt sentit son odeur – il sentait incroyablement bon. La lavande et un vieil épice.

"Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Nous pouvons commencer ensemble et tout regarder ensemble aussi," suggéra Kurt. Blaine sourit à cette idée.

"D'accord, j'attendais de trouver le temps pour pouvoir les regarder," admit Blaine. Kurt appuya sur plusieurs boutons pour rejouer le même épisode pendant que Blaine éteignait la lumière ainsi que sa lampe de chevet.

Ils regardèrent le premier épisode, puis le second et le troisième. Blaine voyait que Kurt était fatigué et il l'était lui aussi. Il bailla avant de voir Kurt éteindre la télévision. La lumière de la lune parvint jusqu'à leur fenêtre pendant que Kurt posa la télécommande sur sa table de nuit.

"Dors bien, Kurt," dit doucement Blaine. Kurt s'installa sur son oreiller. Le lit était incroyablement confortable.

"Toi aussi, Blaine," Kurt ne dit rien pendant un moment. "Blaine ?"

"Oui ?" Blaine bailla à nouveau et s'installa sur son oreiller. Kurt remonta sa tête vers le haut.

"Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?" demanda Kurt. Blaine se tourna vers son mari.

"Bien sûr, quoi donc ?" dit Blaine d'une voix douce. Kurt avait réfléchis à ça depuis que Blaine était parti à la douche. Il sentait que Blaine n'allait pas presser Kurt à faire quoique ce soit alors il pensait prendre l'initiative.

"Est-ce que tu peux...m'embrasser ?" demanda timidement Kurt. "Sur la bouche." ajouta-t-il.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Blaine pour être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu.

"Oui," répondit Kurt. Blaine se lécha les lèvres et posa une main sur la joue de Kurt. Blaine se pencha et s'arrêta pendant un moment. Il regarda Kurt. Même si il faisait sombre, il pouvait encore voir le bleu dans ses yeux. Les deux hommes sourirent avant que Kurt ne comble l'espace entre eux et presse ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine. Son premier baiser. Il savait que Blaine avait probablement de l'expérience donc il n'avait pas beaucoup à offrir. Mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas pour Blaine. Aussitôt que les lèvres de Kurt reposèrent sur les siennes, il ferma les yeux et savoura le moment. Leurs lèvres commencèrent à bouger dans un rythme lent. Blaine se recula doucement avec un bruit familier de lèvres qui se séparent. Kurt émit un doux gémissement, ce qui plut à Blaine.

"Bonne nuit, mon amour," murmura Blaine avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

"Bonne nuit." dit Kurt d'une voix fatiguée mais le sourire sur son visage était clairement visible. Blaine et Kurt s'installèrent dans le lit et le sommeil les emporta dès que leurs yeux se fermèrent.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors quelques trucs tout d'abord

love* : J'ai gardé la version original, car pour une amie et moi c'est un surnom à ne surtout pas toucher ! haha! Donc vous retrouverez souvent ce petit nom sous sa version original.

king size* : Bon j'espère que tout le monde vois ce que c'est... En clair, c'est un lit très grand.

Ah, et je tien à remercier Cecile5410 qui est là pour corriger mes grosses bourdes pas belle !

A bientôt mes loulous !


	2. Apprend à te connaître

Hellooooow les loulous ! Olala, je suis très très en retard, mais bon vous comprenez, les exams, la flemme, plus les vacances entres potes sans internet… Tout ça, ça ne m'as pas aidé ! Mais bon maintenant ça devrait aller, comme je commence le travail, je n'aurais vraiment rien d'autres à faire.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes de grammaire et tout… J'avoue j'en ai honte, mais j'espère que cela ne vous donnera pas envie de me tuer. Euh…Ouais, j'ai encore des trucs à dire donc BREF !

Oiselu : Nope ! Blaine et Kurt étaient complètement inconnus jusqu'à leurs mariage !

Funeral Blues : Ouais, assez rapide hein ? Mais tu verras que tout cela devient très vite normal. L'auteur est encore en cours dans sa publication, en fait elle manque un peu d'inspiration, malheureusement…

Clairegleek78 : Merci de l'avoir fait remarqué, j'avais totalement oublié ! Netflix est une entreprise proposant des films en flux continu sur Internet dans toute l'Amérique et d'autres pays…

Bon aller, c'est parti pour un deuxième chapitre, qui m'a donné du mal vue la longueur, pour la simple novice que je suis…

* * *

Les bruits de pas dans le couloir firent remuer Blaine et il ouvra finalement les yeux. Il s'étira mais il était trop confortable pour faire l'effort de sortir du lit. Il se tourna de l'autre côté du lit et sourit. Kurt dormait encore profondément. Son bras était à côté de sa tête et une jambe était sous les draps tandis que l'autre était à l'air libre. C'est vrai, Blaine s'était marié. Après avoir attendu toutes ces années, Kurt et lui s'étaient finalement mariés. Et la nuit dernière, ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser en tant que couple marié, et Kurt avait voulu l'embrasser. Il joua avec son alliance avant de se retourner et de jeter un coup d'œil au réveil. Il était dix heures du matin. Blaine avait pris quelques jours de vacances pour pouvoir passer du temps avec son mari. Son mari. Il aimait vraiment dire ça. Blaine se pencha au-dessus de l'homme endormi à côté de lui et chuchota à son oreille.

"Kurt ? Il est temps de se réveiller, bel endormi, " dit Blaine. Kurt marmonna quelque chose mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ne bougea pas. "Allez, love, il est temps de se lever." Kurt tourna sa tête vers Blaine mais commença à se blottir sous les couvertures plutôt que de se réveiller.

"Mmmconfortable, " murmura-t-il. Blaine essaya de ne pas rire. Son mari n'était clairement pas un lève-tôt, même si, techniquement, il était presque midi.

"Allez, love," Blaine passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt et parla d'une voix un peu plus forte.

"Fatigué…" marmonna Kurt. Son mari était trop d'adorable. Blaine regarda Kurt avec des yeux pleins d'adoration et se rapprocha de lui.

"Je vais t'emmener à un bon brunch et si tu es encore fatigué, tu pourras faire une sieste après. Donc, allez, debout, " Blaine secoua un peu son mari.

"Toi, lève-toi…" rétorqua Kurt. Blaine ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps, il laissa échapper un rire bruyant.

"Tu es trop mignon, tu le sais ça ? " dit Blaine. Kurt ne répondit pas. Blaine soupira tandis que ses yeux regardaient les lèvres carmin de Kurt. Blaine lécha ses lèvres, une idée lui vint – il pouvait embrasser Kurt et le réveiller comme ça. Même si Kurt l'avait laissé l'embrasser hier soir, il ne voulait toujours pas donner l'impression de faire pression sur lui. Blaine souffla. Il se pencha en avant et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. Blaine avait juste prévu de lui faire un petit bisou mais quand il sentit Kurt lui rendre son baiser, il ne put s'empêcher de bouger ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pratiquement entrain de sucer la lèvre supérieure de Kurt. La main de Kurt se posa sur la joue de Blaine et ses lèvres trouvèrent sa lèvre inférieure, approfondissant le baiser. Embrasser Kurt n'était rien de ce qu'il avait imaginé – et c'était un sentiment spectaculaire. Non, c'était encore mieux que ça. A contrecœur, Blaine de détacha du baiser pour voir Kurt les yeux enfin ouverts.

"C'est une bonne façon de me réveiller," dit doucement Kurt. Blaine sourit avant de planter un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt.

"Ça allait ? " demanda Blaine.

"Ne te rabaisse pas, tu embrasses très bien. Non pas que j'ai beaucoup de points de comparaison…" remarqua Kurt. Blaine rit doucement.

"Je veux dire…Je n'ai pas dépassé les limites, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda Blaine, hésitant. Kurt se redressa, laissant la couverture tomber de son torse. Il sourit en voyant la façon dont son mari le regardait. Comme s'il voulait s'assurer que Kurt ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise en sa présence, même pas une seconde.

"Non, et si ça arrive, je promets de te le dire," répondit Kurt.

"Bien," Blaine accepta cette réponse. "Alors, et si tu te levais, que tu prenais une douche et aller t'habiller. Nous avons une journée chargée devant nous," dit Blaine en se levant. Kurt le regarda brièvement avant de répondre.

"Comment ça ? "

"Il est dix heures passées donc ça nous enlève le petit-déjeuner, mais ce n'est pas grave parce que ça veut dire que je peux t'emmener à un bon brunch. J'ai aussi pensé que nous pourrions aller …changer ton nom…" la voix de Blaine s'estompa sur les derniers mots avant de se rendre compte que Kurt et lui n'avaient pas encore discuté de ça. Kurt s'étira et poussa les couvertures. Ah oui, le nom de famille. "Je pense que nous devrions en parler d'abord." Kurt regarda son mari.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Kurt. Blaine se rassit sur le lit en face de son mari.

"Je ne devrais pas supposer que tu veuilles changer ton nom de famille. Nous pouvons mettre en trait d'union si tu veux. Enfin, je sais que j'ai le business familial mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose…" Kurt leva sa main et Blaine s'arrêta.

"Ça ne me dérange pas de changer mon nom de famille," dit doucement Kurt, "Je peux être honnête ?" demanda Kurt.

"Je veux que tu sois toujours honnête avec moi, Kurt," Blaine répondit avec douceur.

"Je le ressentirais probablement différemment s'il n'y avait que mon père et moi. J'aurais aimé gardé mon nom de famille. Mais l'idée de partager ce nom avec Greta ainsi qu'avec Dupond Débile et Dupont Débilos, " Blaine se mit à rire – son mari était un râleur, "Je refuse de partager ça avec eux. J'aime mon père… Mais ça ne me dérange pas de changer mon nom de famille pour Anderson." Blaine prit la main de Kurt.

"Ton père était un grand homme, tu agis un peu comme lui, tu sais ça ?" commenta Blaine. Kurt sourit mais il sentait sa vision se troubler.

"Il me manque," dit doucement Kurt, fermant les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Blaine passa ses bras autour de la taille de son mari afin que Kurt puisse poser sa tête sur son épaule.

"Je sais." dit Blaine d'une voix réconfortante dans l'oreille de Kurt. Kurt entoura ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et enfouit sa tête dans sa nuque. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

"Je suis désolé…" dit tout de suite Kurt. Blaine s'écarta de Kurt doucement pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

"Ne sois pas désolé, ne sois jamais désolé. Je sais à quel point tu étais proche de ton père. Et je suppose que tu n'as vraiment pu faire ton deuil. Mais tu n'as pas à le faire tout seul. Je suis là pour toi, garde ça en tête." dit Blaine d'une voix douce. Une de ses mains quitta la taille de Kurt et essuya les larmes sur la joue de Kurt. Il avait raison. En vivant dans cette maison, il n'avait vraiment pas pu faire le deuil de son père. Il était mort quelques mois avant que Kurt ne se marie. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Son père avait était malade depuis un certain temps déjà ; et même s'il savait que la fin était proche, rien n'aurait pu le préparer au vide qu'il avait ressenti quand cela était arrivé. Kurt sentait ses larmes diminuer tandis que Blaine essuyait toutes celles qui étaient encore en train de couler sur sa joue. "Ça va ?" demanda doucement Blaine. Il embrassa sa joue humide.

"Ça ira," dit honnêtement Kurt. Blaine sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Je suis là pour toi," répéta-t-il. Kurt hocha la tête et sourit.

"Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour toi mais je suis affamé. Va prendre une douche et je t'aiderai même à choisir ce que tu porteras," dit Blaine et Kurt rit. "Et nous irons manger. J'ai aussi besoin de passer au magasin de téléphones. Je vais changer de forfait. Oh ! Je dois te donner mon numéro, tu as amené ton portable ?" Blaine sauta du lit et alla prendre son iPhone sur la commode. Les joues de Kurt se teintèrent de rouge.

"Je…je n'ai pas de téléphone, Blaine," dit Kurt en se levant. Blaine regarda son mari d'un air interrogateur.

"Tu n'en n'as pas ?"

"Non. Je n'en ai jamais eu. Je n'avais pas les moyens. Mon père en avait un mais on avait aussi un fixe, donc je pouvais l'utiliser si j'avais besoin. Carlton et Henry en avaient un aussi mais moi jamais. " Pour une quelconque raison, cela stimula Blaine.

"Eh bien, dans ce cas, nous t'en prendrons un pendant qu'on sera là-bas," Blaine était sur le point d'en dire plus mais il vit l'hésitation dans les yeux de Kurt. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

"Blaine…je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir un téléphone. Je pourrais peut être une fois que j'aurais trouvé un travail mais…" Blaine leva sa main et Kurt s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

"Kurt ? Je ne vais pas te faire payer ton téléphone. Je vais t'ajouter à mon programme,"

"Je ne veux pas que tu te sente obligé…" commença Kurt. Blaine entoura son bras une fois de plus autour de Kurt.

"Qui a dit que je me sentais obligé ? J'en ai envie. Et si tu veux trouver un travail, c'est bon, mais tu n'as pas à le faire. Si tu veux allez à l'université ou prendre des cours, je suis pour. Mais ne pense pas une seconde que je _dois_ faire n'importe quoi pour toi ou avec toi, je _veux_ faire tout ça avec toi et plus," assura Blaine pour l'homme dans ses bras.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Kurt avec ses bras autour du cou de Blaine.

"Vraiment, vraiment," Kurt rit un peu à la réponse. Il se pencha et embrassa Blaine.

Blaine agrippa plus fort la taille de Kurt, tirant Kurt plus près de son corps. Il pouvait s'habituer à ça, très rapidement. Kurt était un petit peu plus grand que Blaine mais ce n'était pas grave. Blaine s'arracha du baiser mais ne libéra pas Kurt.

"Je pourrais m'y habituer, " admis doucement Kurt.

"Moi aussi."

* * *

Après que Kurt ai pris sa douche, Blaine l'emmena à travers le dressing et lui montra les autres vêtements faits pour lui. Après avoir choisi une tenue, une chemise avec un jeans assez serré (comme Blaine les aimés) les deux hommes se dirigèrent hors du manoir et arrivèrent dans un grand garage où Blaine garer sa voiture. L'une des choses préférées de Blaine était de conduire, ça au moins Kurt le savait. Blaine était excité que Kurt vois sa voiture. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du garage et Blaine sortit les clés de sa poche et appuya sur le bouton. Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent à la vue de la voiture. Elle était bleu marine avec une rayure rouge foncé sur le côté.

"Oh mon dieu ! C'est une Dodge Charger ?" dit Kurt avec une voix émerveiller. Blaine sourit.

"C'est ça. Tu en pense quoi ?" Kurt regarda la voiture. Il en fit le tour comme s'il voulait en mémoriser chaque centimètre. Son père et lui aimaient travailler ensemble sur les voitures. En fait, ils avaient refait toute une voiture une fois. Inutile de dire qu'il était impressionné.

"Je peux conduire au retour ?" répondit Kurt à la question sur son ton le plus excité. Blaine rit alors qu'il déverrouilla les portes.

"Absolument," Kurt rentra du côté passager et s'installa sur le siège. Blaine alluma le moteur. Il avait son Ipod installés juste au milieu de la chaîne stéréo. "N'hésite pas à mettre ce que tu veux." Kurt parcourra l'Ipod de Blaine tandis que Blaine sortit du garage et parti pour commencer leur première journée en tant que couple marié.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? " demande Blaine. Il avait emmené Kurt à l'unes de ses boutiques de sandwich préférer. L'odeur était délicieuse. Dès qu'ils rentrèrent dans le snack, ils pouvaient sentir le pain fraîchement cuit. Une fois qu'ils eue passé leurs commandes, Blaine emmena Kurt vers un box près d'une fenêtre.

Ils s'étaient réveillé trop tard pour pouvoir prendre le temps de changé le nom de Kurt. Après une brève conversation dans la voiture, Blaine et Kurt décidèrent de garder le changement de nom pour un autre jour. Dès que Kurt entendit son estomac gargouiller ainsi que celui de Blaine, ils décidèrent d'aller manger avant d'acheter les téléphones. Ils avaient parlé de ce que Kurt voulait, lorsqu'ils c'étaient diriger vers le snack. Kurt n'avait pas à réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait – Il avait jeté son dévolue sur le nouveau IPhone. Blaine se mit à rire parce que c'était également son cas.

"C'est bon. Je ne pense pas que je puisse finir mon sandwich," déclara Kurt, il poussa le panier sur le côté.

"On peut le mettre dans un sac pour toi," offrit Blaine. Kurt regarda Blaine se levé pour prendre un emballage ainsi qu'un sac et les ramena à la table.

"Blaine, je peux te poser une question ?" dit Kurt presque hésitant. Blaine prit une autre bouchée de son sandwich. Il avala sa bouché avant de répondre.

"Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, Kurt."

"Quoi d'autre était en dehors de ce contrat ?" demanda Kurt d'une voix douce. Blaine se figea pendant un moment avant de repousser le panier.

"Très peu, en fait. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, ton père et moi avons étudié chaque détail. Je sais que cela semble assez étrange d'appeler ça un contrat, mais je ne vois pas les choses de cette manière. Je serai heureux de répondre à toutes tes questions," dit gentiment Blaine. Kurt sourit un peu tandis qu'il mit son sandwich dans le sac.

"Qui a eu l'idée de me sortir de l'école ?" demanda Kurt.

"C'était notre idée à tous les deux. Il m'avait dit certaines choses sur ce que tu traverser et franchement, je n'avais rien entendu de très brillant sur cette école. Tu n'étais pas en sécurité là-bas. Je savais que Wes serait un parfait tuteur pour toi pour que tu puisses encore étudier. Et ton père m'avait dit que tu étais très intelligent et que parfois les cours ne te motivé par et t'ennuyer. Wes savait exactement comment gérer ça," répondit Blaine. Kurt rit légèrement.

"Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec ça. Bien qu'il parle un petit peu vite," dit Kurt. Blaine rit. Ils se levèrent de table.

"Crois-moi, il a toujours fait ça. Nous sommes allés à l'école ensemble. En fait, moi, Wes, David, Nick et même Jeff sommes allés à la même école," dit Blaine alors qu'ils sortaient du snack.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Nous sommes allés à la même école privée mais dans différentes universités. Quand mon père est décédé, j'ai repris l'entreprise et le manoir bien sûr. Wes avait obtenu son diplôme et avait quelques postes d'enseignant dans des universités. Quand ton père et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour te sortir de l'école, j'ai immédiatement appelé Wes pour lui offrir une vraie chance d'utiliser ses compétences." Kurt monta dans la voiture toujours en écoutant Blaine parler de Wes.

"Et à propos de David et Jeff ? Je n'ai pas encore rencontré Nick…" ajouta Kurt. Blaine démarra la voiture et sortit du parking.

"Mon père appartenait à une compagnie d'avocat and quand il est décédé, l'avocat et moi ne voyons pas les choses de la même manière. C'était bien avant l'arrivée de ton père dans l'affaire. Après avoir discuté un certain temps et être tombé en désaccord, je lui ai finalement dit qu'il serait mieux que nous n'ayons plus jamais à faire affaire tous les deux. Nous ne nous sommes jamais entendu depuis le début donc ce n'était pas une surprise. David avait terminé son examen du barreau et je lui ai demandé s'il était intéressé par le poste. Je pense que comme David et moi nous connaissions il savait voir les choses à ma manière et ce qui était le mieux, je lui fais confiance. L'ancien avocat avait fait la même chose pour mon père mais lui et moi ne nous connaissions pas vraiment, et nous n'en n'avions pas envie. Ça c'est mieux passé à la fin cependant." Kurt écouta chaque mot que Blaine prononça pendant qu'il conduisait.

"Et Jeff…"

"Jeff est en fait un super combattant. On ne dirait pas mais il est assez fort. Donc je lui fais confiance pour couvrir mes arrières et spécialement les tiens. Nick aussi. Ils sont meilleurs amis, presque comme des frères. Tu ne le verras pas autant par contre. Donc, ce que je suis sur le point de te proposer n'est pas pour t'insulter ou t'offenser," commença doucement Blaine. Kurt soupira mais lui permit de continuer. "S'il y a un quelconque endroit où tu veux aller pendant que je suis au travail ou pas à la maison en général, que ce soit pour faire du shopping ou trouver un travail ou n'importe, je me sentirai mieux si pour le moment, tu laisser Jeff t'accompagner." Kurt cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réaliser ce qu'avait dit son mari.

"Tu veux dire qu'il doit aller partout où je vais ?" demanda Kurt.

"Juste par toi-même. Avec des amis ou avec Mme. Devereaux, c'est tout à fait bien. Mais si tu vas quelque part par toi-même, je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité," dit Blaine alors qu'il prit la main de Kurt pour la serrer. L'idée d'avoir pratiquement une babysitter ne plaisait pas vraiment à Kurt. Il essayait vraiment de ne pas contester.

"Je…" dit doucement Kurt.

"Ce n'est pas permanent. Il t'apprendra même quelques mouvement de self-défense si tu veux," dit Blaine, sachant que son mari n'était pas réjoui par sa demande. Kurt réfléchit pendant un moment, mais il ne retira pas sa main loin de celle de Blaine.

"Est-ce qu'il connaît des choses sur les épées saï ?" demande curieusement Kurt.

"Il en connaît," répondit Blaine, ce qui sembla apaiser Kurt.

"Je ne vais pas mentir. Je ne suis pas trop friands à l'idée d'avoir une babysitter mais… Je ne vais pas discuter," répondit Kurt. Blaine lui donna une légère pression sur sa main.

"Si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, mon père avait un garde du corps qui me suivait aussi pendant un moment. Une fois que j'ai su me défendre par moi-même, il n'était plus autant là qu'auparavant. Je veux juste qu'il ne t'arrive rien," dit tendrement Blaine. Kurt sourit – il comprenait.

"Ok," répondit Kurt. Blaine savait que Kurt n'aimait toujours pas le faite d'avoir un garde du corps mais il avait au moins l'esprit ouvert pour que Jeff lui donne des leçons. Blaine se gara sur le parking du magasin de téléphone. Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et marchèrent à l'intérieur. C'était un petit magasin. Ce n'était pas trop bondé mais les yeux de Kurt balayèrent toute la zone. Chaque rayon avait leurs propres marques de téléphone. Blaine libéra la main de Kurt et regarda son mari jeter un regard à chaque téléphone avant de se diriger directement vers l'Iphone. Il rit doucement. Un vendeur s'approcha de lui.

"Puis-je vous aider ?" demanda l'homme.

"Je suis venue pour une mise à niveau et je veux ajouter mon mari à mon programme," déclara Blaine. L'homme regarda vers l'endroit où Blaine avait pointé son doigt. Kurt avait trouvé l'Iphone et c'était mis à jouer avec l'écran

"Pas de problème. Je suppose qu'il sait déjà ce qu'il veut ?" plaisanta l'homme. Blaine rit et jeta encore un coup d'œil à Kurt.

"Il le sait et, en fait, je veux le même," répondit Blaine. L'homme sourit alors qu'il annonça de le suivre. Kurt leva le regard du téléphone et vit son mari se rendre vers un guichet. Il posa le téléphone et suivit son mari.

"Ça prendra quelques minutes pour ajouter une nouvelle ligne à votre programme, mais il devrait être pris en charge sans problème. Savez-vous de quel couleur vous voulez l'Iphone, monsieur ?" l'homme se tourna vers Kurt.

"Est-ce que vous en avez blanc et argent ?" demanda Kurt. L'homme fit un geste pour signaler d'attendre un moment pendant qu'il partait vérifiait pour Kurt. Quelques secondes après, l'homme sortit de la pièce avec deux boîtes.

"Le dernier," dit l'homme. Kurt sourit. L'homme continua de taper sur le clavier d'ordinateur. La porte principale s'ouvrit avec quelques filles en train de discuter. Kurt se tourna vers le groupe de filles et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue.

"Kurt ?" appela une fille à la peau sombre.

"Mercedes !" Kurt se dirigea vers la fille qui courut pratiquement et l'engloutit dans une étreinte serré.

"Kurt ! Oh mon dieu !" dit une autre fille qui se joignit à l'étreinte.

"Tina !" salua Kurt. Blaine répondit à quelques questions de l'homme avant de faire son chemin vers le groupe excité. Mercedes libéra Kurt pour que chaque fille puisse lui faire la bise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On ne t'a pas vue depuis longtemps !" déclara Mercedes avec enthousiasme.

"Eh bien, Blaine se fait une mise à niveau et je me prend un téléphone. Finalement ! Donc j'aurais besoin de vos numéros pour que je puisse commencer à vous envoyer des SMS." Blaine rit doucement. Kurt se retourna et sourit à son mari.

"Blaine ?" demanda Tina. "Qui est Blaine ?" Kurt se tourna vers Tina alors qu'il attrapa la main de Blaine.

"Mon mari," répondit Kurt. "Blaine, ce sont mes amis, Mercedes et Tina. Les filles, voici Blaine Anderson, mon mari," introduisit Kurt. Blaine sourit mais resta silencieux quand il vu les regards surpris dans les yeux des filles.

"Mari ? Tu veux dire… Tu t'es vraiment marié ?" demanda Mercedes. Kurt cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"Je l'ai fait, oui" répondit Kurt légèrement timide. Tina regarda Blaine, sourit et lui tendit la main.

"Bien, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Blaine. Je suis si contente que Kurt ai enfin un téléphone, j'espère que vous avez SMS illimité,"

"Je pense que j'envoie plus de message que je ne parle au téléphone, et c'est aussi un plaisir de vous rencontrer," répondit Blaine. Tina rit un peu et lâcha la main de Blaine.

"Nous aussi. Nous étions juste venues acheter quelques coques pour nos téléphones. Tu nous as manqué, Kurt. On doit sortir demain soir ou quelque chose d'autre," suggéra Mercedes. Kurt sourit une fois qu'il vu ses amis s'échauffer, même si c'était un peu à cause de l'idée de Kurt étant marié. Blaine voulait dire quelque chose à propos de lui et Kurt ayant des plans mais il ne voulut pas intervenir entre Kurt et ses amis. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps et apparemment ne s'étaient pas parlé non plus.

"Eh bien, pas demain soir. Mais donnez-moi vos numéros et je vous enverrai le mien quand je l'aurai," répondit Kurt. Cela fit sourire Blaine. Tina sortit un stylo et un papier et écrit son numéro ainsi que celui de Mercedes. Blaine regarda le vendeur qui était prêt pour Blaine.

"Je reviens tout de suite, love," dit Blaine avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et marchait vers le vendeur. Tina roucoula tandis qu'elle donnait le papier à Kurt.

"Aww, il a l'air si adorable," commenta Tina. Kurt sourit et prit le papier.

"Il l'ai vraiment. Promis, je vous dirais tous les filles, sur lui et tout le reste," dit Kurt. Mercedes sourit et le pris dans ses bras.

"Il est chaud," commenta Mercedes. Les joues de Kurt se teintèrent.

"Oh tu n'en a aucune idée…" déclara Kurt.

"Tu veux dire…" laissa entendre Tina. Le visage de Kurt devenue encore rouge.

"Oh non ! Je vous en parlerai un peu plus et nous mettrons en place un rendez-vous ou quelque chose," promit Kurt.

"Tu ferai mieux !" dit Mercedes sur son ton de diva. Kurt rit en réponse. Blaine se dirigea derrière Kurt et mis sa main sur le bas du dos de Kurt.

"Tu es prêt, love ?" demanda Blaine. Il portait un sac avec les deux téléphones à l'intérieur.

"Je le suis," répondit joyeusement Kurt.

"Prend soin de mon garçon," pointa Mercedes à Blaine. Le mari de Kurt sourit poliment.

"Je le promet," répondit Blaine. Kurt enlaça ses filles avant que lui et Blaine ne sortent du magasin et entre dans la voiture. Kurt était sur le point de monter sur le siège passager quand Blaine lui attrapa le bras.

"Quoi ?" Blaine leva les clés de voiture vers Kurt.

"J'avais dit que tu pouvais conduire au chemin du retour, n'est-ce pas ?" répondit Blaine. Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il prenait les clés.

"Vraiment ?" la voix de Kurt est allé dans les aigües ce que Blaine trouva adorable.

"Bien sûr," répondit Blaine. Kurt sourit et se pencha pour donner à Blaine un rapide baiser.

"Merci !" Blaine regarda son mari excité se diriger vers le siège conducteur et entrer dans la voiture. Blaine porta le coup avec lui vers le côté passager. Il regarda son mari ajusté son siège et le miroir.

"Confortable ? " demanda Blaine.

"Très," répondit Kurt. Il venait d'allumé le moteur lorsque Tina et Mercedes sortirent du magasin. Elles ont regardé la voiture les yeux écarquillés devant avant de saluer Kurt. Blaine regarda son mari saluer en retour avant de se dirigé hors du parking.

* * *

"Eh beh, il était temps !" s'écria la voix d'une vieille dame quand Kurt et Blaine rentrèrent dans le manoir. Kurt ne cesser de répétait à quel point la voiture roulé doucement quand la vieille femme l'avait presque fait sursauté. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se dirigea avec Kurt jusqu'au salon où Mme. Devereaux se tenait.

"Charmer de vous revoir aussi," répliqua Blaine sur une voix charmante voix. Kurt rit doucement quand le visage de la femme ne changea pas.

"Premièrement paresseux que vous êtes, vous dormez toute la journée et maintenant vous partez toute la journée ?" déclara Mme. Devereaux. Kurt tenu son sac pour prendre le déjeuner et vu la femme plissé ses yeux au sac. "Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

"Oh, c'était le déjeuner. Si je pouvais vous demandez une faveur, pouvez-vous le mettre au frigo pour moi ?" demanda poliment Kurt. Mme Devereaux regarda Kurt et lui donna un demi-sourire. Blaine attendait de la part de la femme de lui faire la leçon ou autre chose mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qui ce allait se passer après.

"Bien sûr, mon cher. Maintenant, j'attends à ce que vous, les garçons, soyez prêts pour le dîner avant qu'il ne devienne froid qu'il ne l'est déjà," dit Mme Devereaux alors qu'elle prit le sac et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Kurt se tourna pour voir un regard interrogateur sur le visage de son mari.

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai connu cette femme toute ma vie. Quand je lui demande quelque chose elle me donne une leçon, comment dans le monde as-tu fais ça ?" demanda étonner Blaine. Kurt rit alors que Mme. Devereaux lui offrit une réponse.

"Eh bien, il a commencé par demander poliment. "

"Je suis poli" s'exclama Blaine.

"Vous pourriez prendre des leçons de votre mari. Maintenant, venez et mangez !" Kurt rit encore. Il prit la main de son mari. Leurs estomac n'étaient pas vide mais vu la manière dont parler la vieille femme, ils auraient à supporter ce qu'ils pourraient. Mais ce qui était sur c'est que ça sentait extrêmement bon.

* * *

"Blaine ? Est-ce que je peux en savoir plus Mme. Devereaux ?" demanda Kurt alors qu'il sortit la boîte du sac. Après avoir mangé un super dîner, autant qu'ils avaient pu de toute façon, les deux hommes avaient monté les escaliers pour s'installer pour la nuit et jouer avec leurs nouveaux téléphones.

"Elle est ici depuis que je suis né," déclara Blaine. "Elle est assez stricte mais elle fait tourner tout le manoir et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que moi ou ma famille ferions sans elle."

"Je l'aime bien," dit Kurt en sortant son portable.

"Elle a l'air de t'aimer aussi. J'irai même à penser plus que moi," plaisanta Blaine et rejoignit son mari sur le lit. Kurt rit et se tourna vers le téléphone. Blaine prit la boîte et commença à l'ouvrir quand il se souvenu de l'évènement au magasin de téléphone. Les amis de Kurt. "Kurt ?"

"Oui ?"

"Si tu veux…tu sais, tu peux faire venir tes amis ici demain soir…" dit gentiment Blaine. Kurt leva les yeux de son nouveau téléphone et se tourna vers son mari, qui ne le regardait pas du tout.

"Est-ce que tu dois travailler demain ?" demanda Kurt. Quand Blaine ne reconnut pas le ton dans la voix de son mari il regarda vers lui.

"Non. Je n'ai pas à y retourner avant quelques jours," répondit Kurt. Kurt poussa sa boîte sur le côté et posa son portable dessus.

"Ne me dit pas que tu es déjà fatigué de moi," plaisanta Kurt. Il aimerait rendre visite à ses amis mais la façon dont Blaine l'avait suggéré, ça sonné décevant. En plus, il avait pensé que lui et Blaine voudrait se connaître mieux l'un l'autre tant qu'il n'avait pas à aller au travail pour quelques jours. C'était la première raison pour Kurt de ne pas avoir accepté à Mercedes de faire quelque chose demain soir. Blaine sourit alors qu'il poussé sa propre boîte de côté.

"Pas du tout, je ne pourrais jamais me fatigué de toi," répondit chaleureusement Blaine "Et en fait, une fois que mon ami arrivera aujourd'hui, j'ai une surprise pour toi demain soir…mais…" Blaine laissa suivre. Kurt se rapprocha de son mari.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" interrompue Kurt. Blaine sourit – c'était bon signe.

"Tu devras attendre qu'elle vienne ici. Ce qui devrait être…" Blaine regarda sa montre, "dans quelques minutes, je l'espère."

"Je ne peux pas attendre," répondit Kurt. "Et…Mes amis me manque mais je peux leurs parlé maintenant. Je…j'aime passer du temps avec toi, apprendre à te connaître. Spécialement quand tu n'as pas à travailler. J'apprécie que tu attende que je passe du temps avec eux, mais je le passerai toujours avec toi." Blaine ne put pas s'en empêcher lui-même. Il se pencha et embrassa Kurt. L'homme qu'il avait épousé hier voulait passer du temps avec lui. Tandis que Blaine était excité que lui et Kurt pouvait enfin être ensemble, il avait toujours ses doutes que Kurt ne voulait pas la même chose. Et voilà, baissant la chance de passer du temps avec ses amis juste pour pouvoir en passer avec Blaine. Il se détacha du baiser pour voir son mari lui sourire.

"Je pourrais définitivement m'habituer à ça," dit Kurt. Blaine rit doucement.

"Je le pourrais aussi." Avant que Blaine ne puisse se pencher et réclamer à nouveau les lèvres de son mari, la sonnette retentit dans tout le manoir. Kurt sursauta presque au son.

"L'une des brillantes idées de mon père. Si la sonnette a besoin d'être entendu, tout le monde l'entendra," répondit Blaine. Kurt marcha avec son mari hors de la chambre et descendu le couloir.

"Ça doit être super quand les vendeurs de porte à porte sonnent ici," répondit Kurt. Blaine rit un peu alors que les deux descendirent les escaliers. Il pouvait entendre Mme. Devereaux salué à la personne qui était à la porte et la ferma. Il entendit une paire de talons hauts faire leurs chemins vers le salon. Kurt la regarda tandis que la femme avec une peau bronzé, long cheveux brun marcha vers Blaine et l'enlaça fortement.

"Blaine ! Je suis tellement désolé de n'être pas venue au mariage ! Tu sais comment mon père peux être si je manque l'un de leurs spéciale partie ou autre chose du genre," dit la femme en s'excusant. Blaine enlaça la femme avant de la lâcher.

"Je comprends, la famille avant tout. Et, en parlant de famille," Blaine se tourna vers son mari. "Rachel Berry, c'est Kurt, mon mari. Kurt, c'est Rachel, elle est actuellement ma seule voisine. Elle habite au moins a environ mille," introduisit Blaine. Rachel sourit à Kurt et l'engloutit dans une étreinte serrée. Tout le monde ayant un rapport avec Blaine aimé les câlins.

"Oh ! Tu es magnifique ! Je suis si contente que tu sois ici. Blaine a parlé de jour où lui et toi se marierai tellement de fois," Rachel se dégagea de l'étreinte et embrassa Kurt sur la joue.

"Je suis content de te rencontrer aussi, Rachel," répondit Kurt. La femme se tourna vers Blaine et sortit plusieurs papiers de son sac à main.

"Tu es la meilleure !"

"Bien sûr ! Pourquoi seigneur tu pourrais penser le contraire ?" rit Rachel. Kurt regarda Blaine curieusement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Ca, mon amour, c'est une surprise," répondit Blaine, "est-ce que tu vas venir à mon bureau des fois ? Je suis sûr que Quinn…" commença Blaine mais s'arrêta quand il sentit un pincement sur son bras. Rachel lança ouvertement un regard noir au mari de Kurt. Le regard de la femme était plus intimidant que celui de Kurt – il était impressionné.

"Peu importe. Je dois y aller. Je suis très en retard sur mes exercices vocaux," répondit Rachel et se tourna vers Kurt. "C'était merveilleux de te rencontrer, Kurt. J'espère que nous pourrons déjeuner ensemble. Je suis végétalienne donc aller dans n'importe quel restaurant qui sert n'importe quoi qui avait un visage un jour est hors de question. Je ne m'opposerai pas si tu manges de la viande tant que ça ne te dérange pas d'avoir de longues leçons et logistique sur la responsabilité de la viande rouge," Rachel se répéta encore et encore. Kurt regarda Blaine lever les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude. Kurt sourit juste à la brunette.

"Ce serait charmant," Kurt réussi à répondre entre le babillage de Rachel.

"Je suis contente de t'entendre dire ça. Bien, je dois y aller. Je te parlerai plus tard, Blaine et encore, c'était un plaisir de te rencontre enfin, Kurt." Rachel enlaça Blaine et Kurt avant qu'elle ne parte du salon et vers la porte d'entrée. Blaine rentra les tickets dans sa poche arrière.

"Dit moi ce que c'est ces papiers," geignit presque Kurt.

"Je le ferai, promis. Maintenant, nous allons régler ton téléphone et continuer notre marathon de Once Upon A Time," Blaine fit un geste vers les escaliers. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta l'invitation.

* * *

"Blaine ? Ça va aller…" Kurt essayé difficilement de ne pas rire à la réaction qu'avait eu son mari au dernier épisode qu'ils avaient vu de Once Upon A Time. Ils avaient régler leurs téléphones, et Kurt avait envoyé quelques message à Tina et Mercedes. Il aimait son nouveau téléphone, beaucoup. Blaine n'avait toujours pas dit à Kurt ce que les deux bouts de papiers étaient. Ils s'étaient installer dans le lit et regardé quelques épisode de plus. Après le plus récent, Blaine s'était effondré sur son oreiller avec une expression de soulagement.

"Deviendrais tu condescendant, love ?" demanda Blaine avec un regard taquin sur son visage. Kurt laissa finalement échapper quelques rires.

"C'est possible, mais ce n'est pas grave, il n'est pas mort," répondit Kurt.

"Je ne peux pas empêcher une petite crise cardiaque. Est-ce que tu sais combien je serai triste si Jiminy Cricket venait à mourir ?" demanda Blaine. Kurt rit encore.

"Mais il n'est pas mort. Tu sais ce qui te ferais te sentir beaucoup mieux ?" demanda Kurt. Blaine remonta son dos vers le haut.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Que tu me dises ce que sont ces papiers !" répondit immédiatement Kurt. Blaine rit à la détermination sur le visage de son mari.

"Très bien, je t'ai assez fait attendre," dit Blaine tandis qu'il sortait du lit et se dirigea vers son jeans. Il sortit les deux bouts de papiers de sa poche et glissa sur le lit. "Ils sont pour demain soir. Rachel avait quelques amis qu'elle pouvait contacter pour qu'elle puisse nous avoir des billets dans un délai aussi court." Blaine remis les papiers à Kurt. Son mari regarda les feuilles et les lu.

"Puccini : La Bohème," lu Kurt. "Attend…Ce sont des tickets d'opéra," déclara Kurt avec de grand yeux.

"Oui, c'est ça," répondit Blaine avec son propre sourire.

"Oh mon dieu… Je n'ai jamais était dans quelque chose comme ça…" dit Kurt avec enthousiasme. "C'est ce que tu as prévu pour demain soir ?"

"Avant ça, je te préparais un très agréable, dîner italien," ajouta Blaine.

"Vraiment ? Italien ?" dit Kurt intéressé. "Je pense que la seule chose que j'avais mangé qui était proche de la cuisine Italienne était ce restaurant qui s'appeler Olive Garden ou quelque chose…" le regard sur le visage de Blaine fit rire Kurt.

"Cette endroit, n'est pas un authentique italien. Ma grand-mère était italienne et elle avait toujours une opinion sur les supposés restaurant Italien. J'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur la cuisine venant d'elle et de ma mère," expliqua Blaine.

"Donc ça fait de toi, moitié italien ?" demanda Kurt.

"C'est ça. Je parle même la langue, donc je suis vraiment impatient de voir cet opéra avec toi demain," répondit avec enthousiasme Blaine. Son mari était italien et parlait italien.

"Comment vais-je comprendre ce qu'ils disent ? " demanda Kurt pendant qu'ils blottirent tous les deux de nouveau dans leurs lit.

"Ils ont fait un film sur Netfilx si tu veux le voir. Mais le truc génial avec l'opéra c'est la façon dont il représente ça. Tu ne comprends peut être pas ce qu'ils disent mais tu sais ce qu'il passe avec leurs actions, " Blaine éteignit la lampe.

"Je pense que je vais garder la surprise et le regarder en live. Je ne peux pas attendre, merci, Blaine, " dit Kurt reconnaissant.

"De rien, Kurt. Je suis content que tu sois excité, " dit chaleureusement Blaine. Kurt bailla avant de se tourner vers Blaine.

"Et j'ai aussi oublié de mentionner le téléphone, merci pour ça aussi. "

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier…" déclara Blaine.

"Je veux juste que tu sache que j'apprécie ce que tu fais pour moi et avec moi. Tu sais, avec tout ce qu'on fait ensemble, je pense que tu vas me manquer quand tu devras retourner au travail," dit Kurt en plaisantant quelque peu. Blaine passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt.

"Je sais que tu vas me manquer. Mais tu pourras toujours me rendre visite, " répondit Blaine.

"Je m'en souviendrai, " dit Kurt. "Bonne nuit, Blaine, " dit-il avant de donner à Blaine un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Blaine était étonné de voir combien Kurt était devenue confortable avec le faite de l'embrasser après seulement un jour. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre cependant.

"Bonne nuit, Kurt."

* * *

"Vous feriez mieux de nettoyer après avoir fini," instruisit Mme. Devereaux. Encore une fois, Kurt et Blaine avait dormit jusqu'à tard. Au moment où ils se sont réveillés, l'heure du déjeuner était passée. Blaine voulait que lui et Kurt aient un bon repas avant d'aller à l'opéra, car ça allait durer toute la soirée.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je fais toujours ?" demanda Blaine. Kurt rit à la manière dont Blaine agissait autour de la vieille femme. Elle avait les cheveux blancs et était un peu plus grande que Blaine. Elle faisait tourner tout le manoir. Elle donnait les instructions aux autres servants et prenait soin de certaines courses pour la maison. Elle était présente quand Blaine est né et a aidé à prendre soin de lui avant que sa mère ne décède. La femme était stricte mais Kurt pouvait dire qu'elle se souciait beaucoup de Blaine. Elle se tourna vers Kurt.

"Assurez-vous que votre mari nettoie de lui-même après, " dit-elle doucement à Kurt.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien ne passera avec moi, je le promets," déclara Kurt sur le même ton doux. Mme. Devereaux était chaleureuse avec Kurt.

"Très bien. Profitez de votre soirée à l'opéra. La Boheme est l'un de mes préférés, " Mme. Devereaux tapota l'épaule de Kurt avant qu'elle ne quitte la cuisine.

"Je jure, elle t'aime plus que moi, " plaisanta Blaine. Kurt sourit.

"Je te préfère toi," répondit Kurt. Blaine sourit avant de donner à Kurt un léger baiser sur la joue.

"C'est bon à savoir. Maintenant, tu es sur le point d'assister au travail du grand chef italien. C'est quelque chose de spécial, seulement pour toi," dit Blaine. Il réunit tous les pots et casseroles avant d'ouvrir le frigo.

"Eh bien, quel honneur," répondit Kurt. "Il y a quelque chose que tu veux que je fasse ?" demanda-t-il. Blaine sortit les ingrédients nécessaires.

"Oui," dit Blaine "ne bouge pas et reste mignon. Donc, autrement dit, reste là et sois toi-même." Les joues de Kurt devenues rouge. Son mari était charmant.

* * *

Kurt aurait ouvertement admit que son mari était un très con cuisinier. L'odeur était exquise dans la cusine et Blaine en avait même fait assez pour que tout le monde dans la maison puisse en manger plus tard. Blaine faisait même des commentaires sur ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il le faisait et la façon spécifique d'utiliser les épices. Blaine adoré cuisiné – c'était l'un de ses nombreux hobbies. Kurt aimé cuisiner aussi mais ses compétences était limité comparais à Blaine.

Il découvrit quelques petites choses sur son mari également.

Il aimait secrètement chanter mais ne l'avait pas fait depuis qu'il avait été au lycée.

Blaine était allé à la fac et c'était spécialisé dans les affaires mais avait la musique en secondaire.

Il apprit que Rachel avait été étudiante a une fac d'art dramatique et avait emménagé dans la région peu de temps avant que Blaine n'est reprit les affaires de son père. Ils étaient pratiquement comme frère et sœur. Bien que Blaine a averti Kurt qu'elle était un peu excentrique mais très talentueuse et douce. Kurt avait parlé de ses amis et comment ils étaient dans leurs Glee club du lycée. Kurt était à l'écart du groupe, ce qui était l'une des choses qui lui avait manqué quand il été parti du lycée. Il ne pouvait jamais pratiquer chez lui car Carlton et Henry l'interrompez à chaque fois et lui disait de 'arrêter de pialer'. Blaine pouvait toujours sentir l'amertume dans la voix de Kurt à chaque fois qu'il mentionné ces deux-là et sa belle-mère. Eh bien, son mari n'avait plus à avoir affaire avec eux maintenant.

Après le dîner, Blaine emmena Kurt jusqu'au dressing et l'informa de quel costume il devait porter. C'était l'opéra après tout – une tenue approprié était nécessaire. Kurt s'habilla d'une veste noire avec une chemise blanche et un pantalon. Il mit un manteau noir avec une écharpe blanche sous le col. Blaine finit de mettre son propre smoking. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder son mari. Kurt était fantastique.

Kurt parti dans la salle de bain pour arranger ses cheveux. Il n'en revenait pas de la taille de la pièce. Il y avait deux lavabos, des lavabos pour lui et elle – dans leurs cas, lavabos pour lui et lui. Il y avait une grande baignoire et une douche séparé. Le mur était d'une couleur bleu claire et il y avait quelques lumières le long du miroir. Il y avait également une fenêtre avec vue sur le jardin. Kurt n'avait pas eue la chance de profiter de la baignoire mais bientôt, lui et cette baignoire allait avoir un rendez-vous. Blaine se tenait dans l'embrasure alors que Kurt se détourna du miroir.

"Tu es très beau," complimenta Blaine. Kurt sourit et éteignit la lumière.

"Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus," répondit Kurt.

"Bien, on y va ?" Blaine tendit son bras. Kurt le prit immédiatement.

"On y va. "

* * *

L'immeuble de l'Opéra était bondé, mais cela ne semblait pas inhabituel. Ils marchèrent à l'interieur du bâtiment et suivirent la foule le long des escaliers. Kurt vue de nombreuses femmes vêtues de robe noire et lumineuses. Il y avait un immense lustre au plafond qui illuminé la pièce entière. Kurt tenue le bras de Blaine pendant tout ce temps. Personnes ne leurs lançait de regard ou ne faisait de remarques. Et s'ils ne les approuvaient pas, personnes ne disait rien ou ne le faisait apparaitre. Blaine marcha avec Kurt tout le chemin vers haut des escaliers. Il tira sur son mari pour aller vers une direction différente du reste de la foule. Ils marchèrent vers un autre escalier et Kurt réalisa qu'ils étaient sur le balcon. Il y avait quelques autres couples qui faisaient leurs chemins vers leurs sièges mais les sièges de Kurt et Blaine étaient juste en face.

"Waouh…" dit Kurt alors qu'il réalisa à quel point ils étaient hauts. Mais il pouvait parfaitement voir la scène.

"Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Blaine. Kurt s'assit à côté de son mari avec émerveillement.

"Incroyable n'est pas le mot que j'aurai utilisé," répondit Kurt. La lumière commença à clignoter. "Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?"

"Ça va commencer," dit doucement Blaine. Les conversations dans la grande pièce commencé à s'adoucir quand la lumière s'estompa dans toutes les allées et que le rideau s'ouvrit. La musique débuta et Kurt vu un groupe d'homme, des artistes apparemment, se rassemblant ensemble autour pour commencer à chanter. Blaine avait raison à propos d'une chose, même s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre un seul mot à ce qu'ils chantaient, il avait eu idée sur ce qui ce passé. Artistes affamés*. Blaine lui a seulement donné un léger résumer de l'opéra – il ne voulait gâcher tout pour Kurt, peu importe à quel point son mari s'en plaignait. Kurt était assis sur son siège et apprécié le spectacle.

* * *

Les yeux de Kurt étaient gonflés au moment où la soirée se termina. L'opéra était magnifique mais si triste. Même Blaine avait versé quelques larmes. Tout au long de la performance, Blaine avait attrapé la main de Kurt et l'avais embrassé de temps en temps, spécialement pendant les quelques scène tristes. Quand il y avait eu l'entracte, Kurt eue sa première expérience avec le champagne – ce n'était pas génial et Blaine approuvé. Blaine n'avait jamais était dans l'alcool et il était heureux que son mari n'y portait pas non plus d'intérêt. Les deux hommes descendirent les escaliers quand le spectacle s'acheva.

"Je n'arrive pas à qu'elle soit morte," dit remarquer amèrement Kurt. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Elle avait la tuberculose, love. Il n'y avait pas de remède pour ça à l'époque," répondit Blaine tandis qu'ils sortirent de l'immeuble.

"Je sais… Mais quand même… Pourquoi ce n'est pas l'autre femme qui a eu la tuberculose ?" demanda Kurt quand ils entrèrent dans la voiture.

"Toujours le romantique, " répondit Blaine.

"J'aime les fins heureuses, " ajouta Kurt. Blaine alluma le moteur la voiture.

"Je suis désolé…"

"Non ! Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai bien aimé. Toute la performance était magnifique et j'ai adoré la musique. J'ai passé un moment merveilleux. Mais si on ça serait à ma manière, elle aurait miraculeusement guérie ou autres choses," dit Kurt. Blaine sourit chaleureusement et démarra.

"Je suis content que tu es aimé," Blaine reprit la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

"J'ai vraiment aimé. Merci," Kurt, cette fois, embrassa la main de Blaine. C'était une fin de soirée et Kurt était exténué mais il ne pouvait retenir le sourire sur son visage. Ça avait était une merveilleuse soirée et il l'avait passé avec l'homme qu'il pouvait appeler son mari – il aimait vraiment le son que ça donnait.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Pour ceux qui pensent que peut être leurs relations va trop vite, je dois dire que je le pensais aussi… Mais bon quand on connait mieux Kurt on comprend qu'il se lie très vite à Blaine, vue tout ce qu'il a vécu, Blaine est comme une sorte de Prince qui vient le sauvé de sa vie misérable – Cendrillon que fais-tu là ? Dégage ! – Et du côté de Blaine, bah ça c'est une autre histoire… Vous le découvrirez par la suite.

Artisans affamés* : en Anglais 'Starving artists' ce sont des artistes qui sacrifies les choses materiel pour se concentrer sur leurs travail et leurs arts. Vous pouvez voir un exemple avec le tableau 'The Poor Poet' de Carl Spitzweg.

Ah oui, et au cas où, 'Once Upon A Time' est une vraie série. Haha ! Une très bonne série, du moins la première saison était génial… La seconde, c'était un peu du grand n'importe quoi je trouve…

A la prochaine fois, pour une autre 'aventure' –waouh quel aventure, aller bouffer et s'acheter des téléphones quoi. Tu oublies l'Opéra ! Oh oui, que suis-je bête, veuillez m'excusez– de notre couple préférer !


End file.
